Enter the Abyssal
by AxeO'War
Summary: Just a quick slash fic I made with my friend Squdge. One night while walking along the Nile, Thoth is kidnapped and transported into a different realm, he encountered a different version of Ra. Sexual advances and forceful love making ensued with revelations of a mystery.


For Thoth, walking under the moonlight has always been something of a leisure activity. It helped him relax and enjoy himself in the cold night of Egypt. Something he did on occasion on his own, but something he never usually had others to partake in. His dance under the moon was his ballad alone. Under the moonlight that he commanded, he felt himself rejuvenated and his spirit uplifted. His senses all calmed. Without a real care in the world as the night was his. But tonight was anything but the usual order of businesses.

In fact as Thoth was striding over the surface of the fertile Nile River with both of his two feet occasionally dipping into the water as he levitated mere centimeters over its surface, he felt something was stalking him. A creature or entity has been stalking him since the beginning of his journey and now when he was alone by the river Nile, that feeling has grown worse. Like a biting anxiousness he felt stalk him breathing down his neck.

As Thoth's right foot stretched out again, he suddenly felt his ankle being tangled and ensnared as something wrapped around him, and did not seem to want to let go. He glanced down noticing the water now appeared slimy and dark as ink tentacles of an octopus rose upwards from the depths only to sink back down while yanking him down into the river. "Ugh! No! No! What is th-!" Thoth was unable to resist, let alone mounting proper and effective resistance to its pull, he was dragged down into the Nile with more tentacles latching onto him.

For a moment, the fear and terror of the unknown took hold of him, he fell unconscious on his own with both eyes shut tight while his hands clenched to his Book he had with him as hard as he could. He felt himself adrift in the water for a moment. It went on for several more minutes before he felt himself on solid ground. The ibis slowly opened his LED eyes, his HUD booted up once again as his amber tinted lenses casted the world around him first in an amber and orange color.

His compass rebooted at the bottom and top of his HUD complete with bearing numbers on the top and compass direction at the bottom. On the bottom left corner was a box indicating his robot body's overall status, which was nominal. On the bottom right corner was a box to denote his mood and emotion. The symbol it was displaying was a question mark in yellow, meaning that he was curious. "Where am I? What is this place?" He asked curiously.

As he was taking in the surrounding, he found that he was still in Egypt as far as he can tell. Just not the one he was familiar with anymore, the world was dark and grainy with a purple sky instead of dark navy blue at the very least. He even saw the Sun or rather moon to have an eye protruding out of it. "Egh...in the name of Amun, what could possibly be this realm? Is this a mirage? A dark counterpart to my normal world? A doppleganger?" He contemplated for a moment, trying to understand his surroundings.

In no time at all however, he heard the sound of someone else beside him cackling behind him. "Perhaps I might be of service? In turn you will be of service to me." Said a deep baritone, the voice was charming but can be quite demanding and eerie. Thoth flinched and turn around to have a look and was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be Ra. The lookalike was obviously Avian in appearance, though he bares the likeness of Ra's robot body image, this one had various noticeable differences. The first being a jet black chrome color, the shiny armor seems to have a more macabre aesthetic with Crow motifs, on his chest, Thoth can see a large unlinking robot eye.

"R-Ra!? No it can't be you! This is not right, you stay back from me!" Thoth flabbergasted as he opened his spell book to prepare for a battle, only for him to feel his legs being restraint in place. Once again something forced him to obey its demands. This time to be restrained completely. He glanced down only to see a pair of tentacles holding him in place.

And this time with a much more constricting tug that wrapped around him keeping him still. Panic quickly rose up. "What!? Let go of me!" He commanded them in a desperate tone as he prepare to strike them, only for two more tentacles to wrap around his wrists and holding him in place. His arms now restrained against his will. the book fell down from his hand, falling into the mysterious Ra lookalike hand.

Seeing this though, Thoth immediately tried his best to break his arms free of the tendrils wrapped around them. To his shock despite their slippery cold feeling they had him well in their control. As he tried to flex his arms they would simply pull in the opposite direction keeping him still and stuck in place.

The crow gazed up on Thoth's robot body and physique, his tongue licked his lips hungrily with a predatory grin. "What am I you may ask? Allow me to introduce myself...I. Am. Ra." He replied ominously to Thoth, causing the ibis High Vizier to widen his eyes in shock and gasped out.

"What!? Ra? No you can't be him, this must be a trick, I can sense that you are not the one I know." Thoth shook his head, trying to rationalize the presence of the Crow in front of him. Confusion settled and entered its way into Thoth's mind. He knew Ra for as long as he had known him would not be this malicious, or even evil.

The dark figure in front of himself was the near polar opposite of the one he had forced a friendship and familial relationship to. The dark colors, the dark foreboding mindset he had in place. It was unlike Ra. And yet, there was something similar to Ra.

"Can you?" He remarked with a cackle before levitating over to Thoth, one of the tentacle morphed into a book stance where the crow deposited Thoth's holographic book. The dark avian was now circling the restraint form of Thoth, eyeing him with grim delight and a predatory glare.

Thoth defenseless could only watch the predatory avian figure circle him. Afraid what he intended, and the fate he would either suffer or endure was now in his captor's mind. The thoughts of the dark avian all to himself while Thoth could only venture guesses to what was in store for him. His own heart began to beat faster with fear. The restrained helpless feeling only made this fear grow.

"Hmm. This is most interesting finding Anubis made, and quite an exquisite look you have there." The crow cackled to Thoth. What Thoth didn't expect though was the feeling of his rump to begin tingling in a sharp pain. A loud crack filled the air around the two as Thoth realized the crow had just planted a firm spank into his metal ass.

As he spanked Thoth's rumps, he felt his hand making contact with the cold hard metal of the ibis's round and well toned rear end, the clanking sound metals made when come into contact with one another sends shock and shiver up Thoth's rear and delight into the Crow's twisted perverse mind.

Thoth let out a shudder and a yelp feeling his body being violated in a perverse manner, he gritted his teeth when he saw the crow coming back to his peripheral vision, this time the dark crow was seen caressing Thoth's cheek with his left before tracing his hand down to Thoth's chest and abdomen area where he began to make very subtle and smooth rubbing massing motions.

As comforting and errotic as they may have felt though they only changed Thoth's mindset as to what was happening to him. At first all he could have wagered was the crow doing away with his presence in this twisted version of Egypt. Somewhere he could have done his crime unseen and unknown with Thoth never being seen again.

But now the sexual advances and extremely lewd advances towards Thoth gave his mind something else to be disturbed about. Some other hard thought to hang onto as he was held captive. Defilement and rape. Though his thoughts were only to remain mental as Thoth could hardly even create a sound as he was erratically toyed with.

"I am the Abyssal Crow Ra, a version of him born in the dark Void. I have inhabited his body, feeding off his ego and arrogant and countless quirks." Said the Crow as he moved his head uncomfortably close to Thoth. He was now mere inches away from Thoth's head and his beak was poking at Thoth's own. Thoth too terrified of even looking away, to motion his own beak away only watched. At any moment he knew he could be beak to beak with the Abyssal Crow. "How were you born? This is im-possible!" Thoth grunted in disgust as he felt the Abyssal Crow reaching his hand down to grab hold of Thoth's speedo crotch plate.

The advancement causing a new jolt of shock to tingle its way up Thoth's spine. He could feel his concelaed goods being groped by the Crow, but no part of him enjoyed it. Aside from natural pleasure he tried to think of something else. Something but being used as this being's sex toy in his own private domain where no one would even know what was happening to him.

"Impossible you may say...I was born with him, a twin, much details can dull you with boredom or even make you wish for a release from my grip." The Abyssal Crow crooned to Thoth as he continued fondling Thoth's crotch with his hand grabbing at the speedo plate. He felt the bulge of Thoth's crotch and interestingly enough, the well conformed and defined phallic of the ibis. "Spare me the riddles and related baggages." Thoth gritted his teeth and blushed hard as he let out a sigh. "So...am I assume that you are stuck within Ra's body?" The ibis asked back.

Surprisingly enough for him, he saw the Abyssal Crow surge forward, seizing his beak and pried it open with his own then he proceeded to insert his tongue into Thoth's mouth. The crow played with Thoth's synthetic tongue, rolling around it, rubbing and tasting it. Occasionally he licked at the saliva and Nanite substances inside Thoth's mouth before retracting his tongue out of Thoth's mouth.

During the process Thoth gagged and struggled to resist but with mix feelings in his mind, he let out a soft moan, in a mixture of pleasure and uncertainty, he accepted the kiss reluctantly. When the Abyssal Crow withdraw out of Thoth's mouth, he was left in confused state of mind. "Correct. I am tied to Ra and his well being is also mine. Rest assured I won't hurt your pharaoh, and doubly so for you, as you are too gorgeous for me to ruin." He cockily remarked. "Eugh...thank you...I guess. Now perhaps you can elaborate on our whereabouts?" Thoth remarked in a sarcastic voice. He turned his eyes around again looking at the sight of the strange version of Egypt he was in.

"Simply put...we are in Egypt, the realm of the Undead, a Limbo in between the Living and the Afterlife if you will." The Abyssal Crow calmly explained to Thoth as he continued his perverse sexual advances to the Ibis with his stroking and rubbing of Thoth's crotch plate. "A L-Limbo?" Thoth sputtered as he struggled to keep up his resistance with the Abyssal Crow's advances, but by now with how desperate his situation has grown, it didn't seem to matter much.

"Well that begs more questions than I like...but...ugh...I'll have to research in due time. But first…" He glanced down to his crotch with a stare, causing the Eldritch Ra to chuckle softly. "As you wish." Said Ra as he moved his hand away from Thoth's crotch, releasing Thoth from the perverse assault. The Abyssal Crow then snapped his finger causing the tentacle to disappeared, melting away from sight and let Thoth freely walk about, he then handed over the book to the Ibis. "Thank you...but why are you doing this? I know next to nothing of your motivation."

"Simple Thoth, I have a problem in life that only you and Anubis can handle...bringing the matter up to the two of you is the best way I have to solve it." The crow remarked as he then summoned his Was Scepter, it was like Ra's scepter in many ways except for the difference in color tone, the unblinking eye and the tentacle wrapped around its length. "Come then, let us discuss some matters in a more private location." Said the Crow to Thoth in a creepy and yet charming tone. Thoth sigh out hearing this but found himself compelled to follow. "If you wish."

The Abyssal Crow would then lead Thoth with him away from the riverbank of the Nile towards the nearby mudbrick building. It was more of an inn than a residential home, which would do well enough as shelter for them and perhaps for the time being, to shelter Thoth from possible eyes witnessing any indecencies.

Inside the Inn, the Abyssal Crow let Thoth sit down by a lounge with a plate of grubs, wine of odd brew and various rarities like fruits that seem normal enough for Thoth. The Crow sat down next to Thoth, once again keeping his uncomfortable distance close to Thoth. "Now then...from what you have told me...you have a problem that needs solving. Can you specify?" The Ibis High Vizier opened his book and flipped through the endless pages before settling by one where his talons began to draw holographic images of the Crow and various pictograms of Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"You know I am like a diver, I can take control of Ra's body for a while before finally sink back in, letting him go about his life. He never remembers what just happened when I take control of course." Said the Crow as he dusted his shoulder and twist his wrist about in front of Thoth, flexing and showing off.

"So you wish to break free of Ra's body, be your own being, am I right? Why the advances towards me?" Thoth asked the the Abyssal Crow as he finished his drawing. He however received another kiss on his lips by the Abyssal Crow as he gently set the book of Thoth on the table.

"I told you. I have my eyes on you, I have developed quite a fondness towards you. You are Ra's right hand, wise and intelligent. Countless achievements and your charming elegant technological perfection here...simply put I can't get enough of you." The Crow then began to press Thoth down on his back and intensified his kisses on Thoth's lips and neck. The Ibis moaned and whimpered out in pleasure, now accepting the kiss with more willingness than before.

"Quite the compliment you have there, but you are not the most subtle of beings. I might add. Perhaps...I can enlist Anubis's aid...we'll need time to research you before making our conclusion." Thoth replied cautiously to the Abyssal Ra as he was making out to the dark avian.

Thoth felt the Abyssal Crow was moving his hands along Thoth's thighs in a rubbing motion, gentle and firm grips followed as he felt the Crow freely begin to make the session more intimate for the both of them. "Wise choice, I'm looking forward to the fruit of our agreement. Consider this evening...a gift. In a way you've crawled inside of me." Abyssal Ra crooned to Thoth as he proceeded to once again fondle Thoth's crotch region, gripping and rubbing at Thoth's genitals and erection while enjoying the expression on his face.

"Oh! Aaah! Ooooh~! Though I may have preferences for my decent time and...others...credits where...credits due...you do have an interesting...romantic side…" Thoth complimented in an embarrassed manner as he felt Ra's hand going over his crotch, he then disengaged the locks on his own will, letting the plate fell to the floor, making a metal clank sound. The Crow was treated to the sight of Thoth's exposed Nanites genitals and the Ibis's latex synthetic rod.

Thoth on the other hand could only bite his metallic beak together in a firm grind as he found his privacy to now be completely removed. Now he was fully and truly exposed to the eldritch terror before him. He could not help, but look down in horror as his own natural libido spiked up high which in turn caused his latex phallic to begin a slow gradual rise upwards into the air growing more and more erect.

"Perrfect...now, to give a showcase of mine." The crow giggled deviously as he began to reach his hand down to his own still attached crotch plate. He stopped upon reaching the top edge of it and began to remotely disengage the locks of his crotch plate. The crow crooned and eeped out in pleasure as he began to remove the round tight armor speedo from his crotch, revealing to Thoth the synthetic latex phallic and the genitals hanging beneath.

"Mmmm before we...fornicate and benefit mutually...perhaps you and I can entertain some thoughts of...future plans?" The Abyssal Crow placed his right hand on Thoth's shoulder and rubbed it gently while holding Thoth's genitals in his left hand, fondling them. He leaned in on Thoth, laying on top of the robot ibis with his beak nuzzling at Thoth's own.

Thoth felt himself caught, and completely trapped between his own lustful desires and the the Crow's own dominating desires. To make matters worse with his own cock in the grip of another Thoth didn't seem to have any real way of making a convincing argument.

His mind was in a frantic chaos as the night for as normal as it had started quickly spiraled towards the odd. Thoth couldn't even look away from the Abyssal Crow either as he mindlessly nodded to him. "Okay… What could you possibly desire more of from me aside from my own body?..." Thoth asked reluctantly.

"Simple oh wisest one. We are friends with benefits you and I. You keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mind. Perhaps, benefitting the pantheon once the deed is done." Eldritch Ra explained the agreement to Thoth as he began to lick Thoth's beak and trace his tongue along its length.

The Crow would then continue the process with his display of carnal delight by making dry humps of Thoth's crotch. The motion at first had a slow pace, but was soon picking up steam as their phallics rubbed against one another. Thoth's own phallic was longer than the Crow, but his partner here had the advantage in thickness and initiative to use it.

Thoth closed his eyes in a tight squeeze as he felt the length of his erection grinded. Pleasure began to make its way into his head while he felt his tender, and yet firm flesh rubbed up on by his dominant partner. Thoth moved his head up in a tilt trying to look away. Despite the pleasure, and less forceful nature of the Abyssal Crow he felt everything about this situation was wrong. Or at least his mind did. His body however as the Abyssal Crow saw seemed to only want more as Thoth's penis quivered anxiously.

"I'll take that as a yes then." The Eldritch grinned devilishly as he began to grab hold of Thoth's thigh, he moved the ibis's long sturdy legs apart, wrapping them around his waists as he knelt down, using his knees to lift Thoth's ass up. The crow's shaft was prodding at the entrance of Thoth's tail hole.

They felt the latex penis was making slippery motion and squeaking sound once rubbed against the metal posterior. "Mmmmm, whenever you're ready, if you wish for it, which I know you are, I'll give you my Eldritch power. Intertwining it with your body and soul." The Eldritch crow crooned to Thoth as he grabbed hold of Thoth's longer penis and stroke it in his hands.

Thoth's heart continued to beat at a steady,a dn yet increased rate. It beat in much stronger throbs as he felt his asshole probed by the tip of the Abyssal Crow. Thoth's anus puckered up and opened in a repetitive pattern as it it anxiously awaited to be impaled by the abyssal shaft possessed by the Crow. Even before Thoth felt his insides expanded by the meaty shaft of the crow he could still feel his body's carnal delight command his actions. Therefore he gave in and nodded to the crow. "Oh… Just make it quick. And be gentle…." Thoth said anxiously.

"Then wait no more." The Crow would then hilt his first, thrusting the shaft into Thoth's anal tunnel. The force of the thrust sent shivers of pleasure and pain in an odd mix up Thoth's body and assaulting his mind in the process. The Ibis's HUD haze and suffered static for a moment as a message box popped up in front of his lenses.

"WARNING: PENETRATION DETECTED. STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY CONFORMING. EXTERNAL NANITE PROPAGATION IMMINENT." The Crow continued his thrusting inside of Thoth, ploughing his body and stretching his tunnel in the process, in the process, the Abyssal Ra had his penis throbbed and grew in size, making Thoth feel the immense power of the dark Void coursing through his body. Gentle was obviously not guaranteed.

Thoth's jaw hung open limp and agape as he was pounded by the Abyssal Ra. despite his wishes the dark form Ra had now was easily going to dominate Thoth with a passion filled force much to the eventual pain in Thoth would no doubt feel in his keester. Thoth grunted, air thrusted out of the synthetic bags that were his lungs with each forceful thrust Ra delivered into his body. His ass meat however gripped and held onto the shaft of Ra's thick cock increasing the friction, and stirring up more heat between the two. "If you could- ach!... please be- MMMMPHHHH.. M- more slow…." Thoth requested in studderes.

The Crow didn't listen to Thoth's request, too drunk on his desire and lust, he continued the pounding and thrusting of Thoth. Though he did seem to slow up a bit midway as he began to focus his gaze on Thoth's face. His right hand was moving to caress Thoth's left cheek, stroking it slowly and gently as he lowered his face down to Thoth's own, the Crow positioned his beak next to Thoth's ear and whispered into him. "I'll apologize to Ra when we're split. At least you'll have a bath with me when we are done." The Crow crooned softly as he continued his thrusting.

He was heard making moaning and groans of pleasure in the process. With each thrust, his shaft was working its way up closer to Thoth's pleasure point, from Thoth's HUD, he saw a timer counting down with his body automatically making preparation to take in the Abyssal Crow's rod and his Nanite flood. "SECURING NANITE EJACULATION MODULE. ETA 15s." The message box informed him, within his rectum.

He felt a plastic suction cup at the end of the tunnel was latching on the Crow's rod as he slowed down, by now the penis has throbbed to its maximum size. "EJACULATION DETECTED!" The final message informed him as a flood of Nanites washed into the tube, thick hot liquid metal goo followed the tube into Thoth's Nanites portfolio as the Crow screeched out in pleasure, arching his head up.

Despite the messages appearing on his hud for Thoth to read it seemed the amount of feelings coming over him overwhelmed him to the point his entire vision was a haze. Overwhelmed by pain and pleasure all he could do was moan against his own will as air left his mouth. His own penis however had been stimulated enough due to the friction Ra had applied for his firm rubbing of Thoth's hardened dick. Combined this with Thoth feeling his prostate gland shoved into and grinded on it all led to shiny chrome colored naties spurting out form the tip of Thoth's penis. So overwhelmed Thoth didn't even realize he had a male orgasm.

In the process of climaxing, the two ejaculated their respected Nanite loads on one another with Ra inside of Thoth, and in turn, Thoth's nanite splattered and spurred on the Crow's abdomen and chest. Basking in the afterglow, the Crow had his head arched upward as he slowly laid himself down on Thoth, hugging and massaging him. "You did well...you ought to be proud of it Thoth...you did well. Take a minute...breath in and out...then we'll bathe." Abyssal Ra panted out gently as he wrapped his hands around Thoth, keeping him close and patted his back.

Thoth then breathed in and out as he groaned. He looked up to the Abyssal Crow's eyes and squinted now starting to reflect on all that had happened. Captured from his usual scenic nights, thinking he was about to be murdered, then raped, and after a domineering session it occured to Thoth he could still see part of Ra within the dark beast above him. The normally tender fatherly side of Ra as the Abyssal Crow hugged and congratulated him. "R- really?.. Ra is this you speaking to me, or… no it can't be. You are still alike him even if you were to deny relation." Thoth said in a weak tired voice. He groaned though as feeling came back to him. The first thing he felt was the literal pain of his tailhole.

"You'll decide with certainty, soon. For now though...allow me to retract from you." The Crow then made some grunts and groans, slowly withdrawing from Thoth's rectum in the process as he leaked some excess Nanites inside of Thoth. Once he was out, he sighed out and let out a satisfied smirk to Thoth. "Alright then, as promised, I'll bathe you and wash you." Abyssal Ra stated, not with a tender fatherly tone, but rather an assertive one, still tingling with sensual thoughts as he began to help Thoth to his feet with both hands.

The Crow handed Thoth his book before picking up their respective crotch plates in hands. "Follow me, there's a bath in the back of this inn, not the one you would enjoy but still, better than none." he grabbed Thoth's rumps and squeezed it gently as he began to lead Thoth with him. Once they have arrived at the back of the inn, Thoth found a pond designed in a bird bath manner where the water was fresh and clean enough for him. There was also washing lotions and waxing substance ready as well to clean the both of them.

All of it was surreal to Thoth. It was surprisingly out of place he thought. With the way he was presented a darker version of Egypt, and a parallel version of Ra this seems to be all so different than even he expected. "I was for a moment expecting this bathing area to be filled with purple… Liquids. Anything other than water. Blood even!" Thoth exclaimed.

He feeling still dirty though decided to at least get himself wished lest he return smelling like virile fluids, and of the intercorse he just experiences. He dipped his feet into the warm bathing pond and sighed before resting himself by sitting down. Slowly the warm waters soothed his sore muscles and synthetic flesh. His rump ebgan to stop aching and all pain seems to fade away. "Of course thankfully it isn't…" Thoth remarked.

As he dipped himself inside, the Crow followed him and entered the water with his legs firs sinking down the water, followed by his torso up to his pectoral regions. He grabbed hold of a scrub and began to first apply the cleaning soap on Thoth's body, scrubbing and rubbing the virile fluid away as he reached down to Thoth's abdomen.

The motion was ticklish, soothing and reassuring to say the least, though Thoth can still feel the Crow making casual fondling of Thoth's genitals and rod, followed by the squeezing of his rumps. After the session however, he can hardly resist, let alone feel disgusted by it. "How do you feel now my dear ibis?" Eldritch Ra asked gently, not displaying his perverse and dominant manner to Thoth.

Finally after so long after all that had occured the Crow had asked Thoth the one question he would enjoy answering. Thoth rose a brow, and shuddered visibly. "How do I feel?... I'm feeling many different mixes of feeling currently, uh, Ra." Thoth stammered as he leaned back just letting what happens to him next just occur. He sighed out and allowed The Abyssal Crow touch wherever he pleased losing some will to resist the touches on his body. "I still barely know your origins, what Ra feels about this, and with all everything. The intercourse doesn't exactly help my confusion. Though with my mind cleared after the release I can ask one question. Can Ra still appear, and is he safe?" Thoth asked with a stern tone. Or as stern as he could bring himself to even be.

Thankfully for Thoth, as the Crow was cleaning and waxing his body's front and rear section. The Crow made assurance pat on his shoulder. "He can. When you see the eye on my chest fade, that is the signal. Whenever the process occur, I sink back into Ra's mind and soul, letting him return to form. None the wiser to my presence that is. He was never harmed in the process." The Crow's disclosure was bit too good to be true but at the very least, it beats a bad revelation. Once the Crow was done, Thoth can see that the attention to details was superb for he can see his own reflection in his armor plates. "Care to clean me up?" The Crow asked tauntingly to Thoth with a smirk. 

Thoth grumbled and rolled his eyes as he picked up a scrub himself and began to lather it with soap. He covered it in water and mixed the cleaning substance with the fibers of the scrub before placing it on the Crow's body. He started to create small gentle circular rubbing motions across the muscular body of the Abyssal Crow though showed much less interest in getting intimate with him.

"For a moment i thought one of those tendrils would have entered my body. I suppose since they did not the session was… rather enjoyable…" Thoth paused briefly though as he realized something. A thought so powerful it stopped him from scrubbing."Uh… Ra won't remember any of this when he comes through correct?..." Thoth asked anxiously.

"Hehehe, he only remembers if you wish for him to. Otherwise, bygones be bygones." The Crow remarked to Thoth as he sighed out satisfyingly to the rubbing motions and the cleaning process he was undergoing. "You're pretty good." The Crow complimented Thoth as the Ibis cleaned his robot body from the top to bottom.

Throughout the process, he stood still like a statue with only his head motioning to meet Thoth's eyes while he let out chuckled and tickled pleasure when Thoth reached down to his crotch and rumps. "Beside be honest with yourself Thoth, it's the first step to live well...it does feel good, since it makes you feel complete as a man." The Crow cheekily remarked to Thoth.

Thoth huffed out though, and mumbled. Pleasured his speech was interrupted again before he could even speak again. He tired to move the Abyssal Crow's hands away from himself by shoving his wrist, but his shoves really only felt like gentle pushes. "Yeah. i have heard sexual intercourse described to me as such by others. I rather it be more consensual and with someone I feel passion and desire for. A relationship I build up." Thoth stated as his mind seemed to drift. He looked away from Ra's eyes and down as it was sort of clear there was one on his mind.

"Very well...as you wish...here put this one then my lovely Ibis. I'll have you returned home soon as my time is short. But at least this evening has been fruitful for the both of us." The Crow then handed over to Thoth his crotch plate to secure it in place as the Crow himself was beginning to strap his own piece back into place, making a long moaned in pleasure and ecstasy as he felt the jolts of countless orgasm assaulting his brains.

Thoth himself felt a tingling pleasure hit his brain and made a closed mouth moan quietly as he didnt want to show how he felt. After this though he rested his back against the edge of the bird bath. "Fruitful or sporadic?... I was just gliding along the surface of the Nile when you kidnapped me. Oh dear I hope I'm not suffering Stockholm Syndrome." Thoth sighed out.

He rubbed his head, and washed his face with his hands filled with cup full of water splashing against his metal feathers. He shook his head out making back and forth motions before clearing his head out. "Right then. You should get yourself back to home as well. Out home. Preferably laying in bed as you morph back into Ra. He is an influential figure to us, and a major head. If he's not arisen by sunrise others will know his presence is missing." Thoth stated.

The Crow nodded to Thoth as he rose up from the bird bath and make some water splashes, showing his firm and tight buttocks to Thoth in one cheeky display before using a towel to clean him up of traces. He then handed the towel to Thoth for him to clean himself along. "Duly noted, you have my word for this." The Crow then summoned a portal back to the palace of Alexandria, namely in Ra's bedroom before levitating into it.

Once Thoth followed along, he saw that the robot eyes were fading in their lights as Eldritch Ra laid down on his bed. "See you again...soon." The Crow uttered to Thoth as he fell unconscious, a mass of purple bubble built up, engulfing his body in the process as a transformation occured within the bubble mass, soon, the bubble mass dissipated leaving Ra in his normal robot hawk appearance.

Thoth saw as well Ra was asleep now. Or unconscious due to the amount of sexual tension was just released. Thoth could tell by looking at Ra as he slept, and the face he created the deity was not exactly happy. Thoth could tell when Ra arisen from slumber there would be talks of the Crow.


End file.
